In an existing network topology architecture of a data center, the following topology construction solution is used: first, a cluster is constituted by multiple servers, and a network formed by the cluster is an optimal network; then, a switch is used to connect these clusters to meet a requirement of massive expansion. An optimal network used to constitute a cluster is a Hoffman-Singleton graph, which is a Moore graph whose diameter is 2 and has 50 nodes in total, where each node degree is 7, that is, a quantity of ports of each node is 7.
In the prior art, the 50 nodes are evenly divided into ten parts, and each part has five nodes, the ten parts are further divided into two groups, which are marked as group P and group Q, then, nodes in each of group P and group Q are connected according to a certain rule to complete construction of an entire optimal network. For five nodes of each part in group P, a pentagram connection manner is used, and for five nodes of each part in group Q, a ring connection manner is used.
Generally, five nodes in the foregoing each part are disposed in one server, and therefore, ten servers in total are needed to form an optimal network by means of connection. A connection manner of nodes in five servers is a pentagram connection manner, but a connection manner of nodes in the other five servers is a ring connection manner. The ten servers use two different specifications, and therefore, two sets of routing mechanisms need to be used in the servers, which increases complexity of routing implementation.